1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for creating a customized storage configuration for an application, where the storage configuration specifies a storage layout for a plurality of data objects associated with the application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network administrators are required to perform various types of tasks in setting up and running a network. One common task performed by a network administrator is creating a storage configuration, e.g., setting up and configuring storage on a server. Network administrators are required to create storage configurations for various applications, such as Microsoft Exchange, SQL databases, etc. An application may have a plurality of associated data objects, such as files or databases. Creating a storage configuration for the application may involve specifying the storage resources (e.g., disk groups, volumes, etc.) on which to store the various data objects.
The creation of a storage configuration for an application can be a difficult task. It would be desirable to provide a system operable to simplify this task by guiding the network administrator (user) through creation of the storage configuration. The system would preferably enable the user to specify desired properties of the storage configuration via a graphical user interface, validate the input specified by the user, and provide feedback regarding the specified storage configuration options.